Just A Distraction
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Kim couldn't help falling for Jack; it just happened. But he's with somebody else. All Kim wants is a distraction to get her mind off of how she can't have the guy she loves. But what happens when she seeks comfort in someone who feels about her the way she feels for Jack?/Mostly Kerry with SOME Kick!
1. Chapter 1

_Why am I even here?_

That question rang through Kim's mind for the hundredth time since she arrived at Grace's house. She _really_ wasn't in the mood to party that night and Grace had promised it'd only be a _few_ friends coming over.

A few soon turned into about two hundred.

She aimlessly walked through the crowd of inebriated teenagers. Everywhere she looked she either saw people making out or grinding against each other.

Yep, _awesome_ party.

"So, are you having fun?" Grace exclaimed, bouncing over to her with a smile on her face.

"I sure am!" Kim replied, lying through her teeth.

"Good! I've been worried about you lately!"

Kim blinked. "What? Why would you-"

"_Because_," Grace interrupted her. "you've been so gloomy and dismal! You need to have fun!"

She suddenly turned to the crowd, raised her arms and shouted, "WHOO!" They returned it, causing her to giggle.

"Grace, you're drunk." Kim stated, turning her friend back toward her.

"And you're Kim!" Grace laughed. "Now go have some fun!"

She pushed the blonde Wasabi Warrior back toward the crowd, much to her displeasure. Kim groaned and walked away, not even attempting to argue with Grace.

Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with the brunette holding the party. It's not like they confided in each other often. Kim even found her stuck up. Maybe it was because Grace kind of brought her out of her shell.

Kim wasn't much of a…party girl.

She made it to another part of the house, less crowded but still annoying. She managed to catch a breath of clear air before she spotted something that made her freeze.

Jack with his new _girlfriend_, a bubbly red head named Amy. They had met when Amy transferred to their high school, and ever since then Jack had been smitten.

Kim groaned as she watched Jack tuck a strand of hair behind Amy's ear, emitting a form of low growl under her breath.

_What does precious little Amy have that I don't?_

"Hey chica!" A familiar voice called out.

Kim didn't even look at Jerry to acknowledge him, only kept her eyes on Jack. She then pushed past him, mumbling "I need some air."

He stood stunned, staring after her, until he decided to follow her outside. Where they were met with even _more_ people making out.

"What? I couldn't have said anything offensive _that_ quickly!" He stated, a look of disbelief on his face, as he approached her.

Kim rolled her eyes and let a breath out. "You didn't, don't worry."

"Ooh, I know that face." Jerry said with slight amusement. "You're mad about something."

"No I'm not!" She shouted, making him chuckle and raise his hands.

"Whoa, cool down!" He smirked, dropping his hands. "I was only making an observation."

"Well you're wrong." Kim grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm just irritated."

"_Mad. Irritated._ They seem the same to me."

She sighed. "Jerry, I'm not in the mood tonight. Please, go find some poor girl to hit on and leave me alone."

"Well what if I want to stay here and talk to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I don't care what you want?" She retaliated, her eyes narrowed.

Usually that would scare someone off, but Jerry wasn't a normal guy. He just laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Kim Kim Kim…" He began, shaking his head. "Has anyone told you that you need to _relax_?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off.

"You're too late, Grace reminded me about ten minutes ago."

Kim could see Jerry physically cringe at the mention of Grace's name, making her smirk. She'd remember to use that little secret weapon for future reference.

"Ew, Grace. She's a nightmare isn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kim couldn't resist nodding in agreement as Jerry finished his drink in one gulp. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Careful. I've seen your drunken state before and trust me, it's not pretty."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not alcohol. Believe it or not _I'm _the designated driver tonight." He almost looked proud when saying that,

"You're right, I won't believe it." Kim smirked.

He smiled and looked back toward the crowd. "I'm supposed to drive Jack home later." He then spotted him with Amy. "But it looks like he'll be going home with _someone else._"

Kim rolled her eyes, groaning loudly. "Oh my god, yes! Jack has a girlfriend! Can we move on already?"

Jerry turned back to her, an expression of hilarity etched on his face. "Wow, someone's jealous aren't they?"

Her eyes went slightly bigger. "What? I'm not jealous of Jack and Amy!"

His smirk grew. "I never said it was _you_."

She swallowed nervously before looking around them. Nobody was listening in, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She grabbed a hold of Jerry's leather jacket and pulled him with her into the nearest empty bedroom, a look of terror mixed with shock on her face.

"Ooh, want some _privacy_ huh?" He joked as she slammed the door.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

He gave her a look. "Well, when a man and woman are attracted to each other they want to be alone-"

"Not about the privacy thing, about Jack!" She shouted, hitting his arm as she did so.

"Hey! Easy on the jacket!" He exclaimed, stopping her abuse. He then brushed off his sleeve and explained, "And I wasn't getting at anything."

She shook her head. "Yes you were. You said how it seemed as if I were jealous, even though I'm _not_!"

His smirk returned. "No, I didn't." He then sat down on the bed, looking up at her. "But you seem to be harping on the subject."

She laughed, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably. "I am not _harping_ on it! I just want to make sure that there isn't any mix up about how I feel."

"And what would that be exactly?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked.

She stood there for a second, at a loss for words. "I feel, um…" She began snapping her fingers, trying to come up with something. "I-I feel-"

"Come _on_, Kim!" He laughed, stopping her. "I know you're in love with Jack!"

Her eyes went as big as the moon. "No I'm-"

"Save it." He held up a hand, silencing her a second time. He then stood up and walked over to her. "I've seen the way you look at him. How you get all mad whenever a girl like Amy comes around."

"That doesn't mean anything. I look at him because he's always the center of attention and I just don't like girls like Amy! They're all perky and giggly and-"

"They have Jack."

She gave him a look. "Will you stop? I don't love Jack, okay?"

He hung his head before saying, "I may be dim, but I'm not stupid." She sighed. "And I _know_ you're in love with Jack."

They stood in silence for a long minute before she asked softly, "How did you find out?"

He smiled. "It's actually pretty obvious. I'm surprised, with how smart he is, that he hasn't seen it yet."

She shrugged. "Maybe he's not that observational."

Jerry popped his collar. "Yeah, not like _me_. I noticed you were mad within two seconds of just talking to you."

She smirked. "Because I was basically shoving people out of my way!"

He chuckled, making her join in. But then it grew quiet again and Kim looked to the floor.

"I didn't expect to fall for him." She met his gaze again, seeing his face. "I really didn't. But when two people get as close as we are, there's bound to be some feelings."

"I get it." He nodded. "And I've seen how you two act around each other. All _flirty_ and _smiley_."

She grinned. "Well apparently that doesn't mean anything to him, seeing as though he's with Amy."

Jerry stared at her. "He's an idiot, Kim. Being with you would be so easy! He wouldn't have to worry about getting to know you, because he already does. He'd just have the bonus of getting to kiss you."

She closed her eyes, a sad smile on her lips. "Ugh, don't plant those images in my head!" He chuckled quietly. "They're too perfect."

He shook his head, still smiling, and leaned against the dresser in the room. "You need to forget about Jack."

"I can't." She sighed. "Trust me, I've _tried_. Nothing seems to work."

"Even popping bubble wrap?" She looked at him like he was crazy, where he simply shrugged. "What? That stuff is addicting yo!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work, but thanks."

He looked to the floor as the room went quiet again. They sat like that for another minute or so until she groaned and lightly laughed, "Jerry, help distract me from Jack!"

She was joking, but he stared at her for a second before he pushed off the dresser and walked over to her. He quickly grabbed her face and pulled her to him, their lips connecting in the middle.

Her eyes flew open as she pushed away from him. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her nonchalantly. "That distracted you, didn't it?"

"Well _yeah_, but Jerry you can't just kiss me like that!"

"Why not?"

She gave him another look. "Because! Because we're friends and that would just…it would…" He raised his eyebrows, where she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Look, we just can't do that okay?"

"Give me _one_ reason."

"It'd be too weird. We don't feel _that_ way toward each other and plus, I'm in love with Jack!"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to mean anything, Kim. It'd simply be for pleasure and-" His face suddenly went serious. "Wait, you're not a…"

She caught on and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I won't say who _with_, so let's just leave it at no."

His smirk returned. "That's good!" She scoffed and began to turn away, but he stopped her. "Think about it. It would get your mind off of Jack for a little bit and it would satisfy _me_ greatly."

"You're disgusting."

He chuckled. "I'm a _guy_. Believe it or not, we think about it. And I know you girls do too."

She looked at him for a second before she turned away. "This is insane! I mean, I can't believe we're even _considering_ this."

"You've never _once_ thought about it?" He questioned, his tone laced with disbelief.

"Well, I mean _maybe_ I have once…" She muttered, not looking him in the eye as she did.

His eyebrows went higher. "Really? With _me_?" She met his gaze again. "Wow, I feel so honored! I don't know who to thank, I guess my mom for giving me these devilishly good looks-"

"Stop it." She laughed, hitting him in the arm softly.

He smiled. "So what do you say? Feel like fulfilling your craziest fantasy of being with me for _one_ night?"

She stared at him. "This would _only_ be to get my mind off Jack. There's nothing romantic involved, got it?"

He held his hands up. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"And _no one_ can know. This would be our little secret."

He nodded, making her sigh. She then spotted a red solo cup on the dresser and, seeing there was liquid in it, gulped it down. "I don't know what was in there, but I'm gonna need it if we're going to do this."

He just looked at her. "Ouch, that's a bit of a blow to my ego."

She cracked a smile. "Oh you know what I mean."

He grinned and nodded. "I know." He then turned and looked through the nightstand. "Please be a teenager's room." He thought aloud.

"Aha!" He smiled, pulling out the small package. "I think we'll be needing this."

But when he saw her again, he could see that she looked unsure. That only made him smile at her as he walked over to her.

"Kim, you're one of my closest friends. If this whole thing makes you uncomfortable, we can just go see a movie instead."

She glanced at the door before meeting his gaze again. She then shook her head. "No, I want to do this. A movie won't make me forget. And I _need_ to forget."

He looked at her solemnly, feeling a little sorry for her. He really wanted to take the pain away, even if for just a night. So he was going to make sure she felt wanted and cared for.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second before he joined their lips for the second time that night. She was hesitant at first, which he understood, but soon she responded to him with a new energy. He took advantage of that and pinned her against the door, making sure to lock it but never breaking contact with her.

One thing led to another and eventually all that could be heard was the loud music blaring through the walls mixed with their heavy panting. Their clothes lay scattered on the floor as they themselves laid next to each other in the bed.

"That was…" She breathed, staring up at the ceiling.

He looked over at her and smirked. "Wonderful? Spectacular? Amazing?"

She met his gaze and smiled. "The last one."

He was actually surprised. "Really? I wouldn't think you'd feel that way."

She shrugged. "It's a surprise to me as well, Martinez."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, we should probably get going before anyone notices we're gone."

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Kim sighed, closing her eyes.

He smirked. "Did I tire you?"

She laughed. "Shut up. I was tired before you."

He grinned and began to gather his clothes, putting them on piece by piece. When he was finished, and checked himself out in the dresser mirror, he turned back to see Kim asleep on the bed.

He smiled and walked over, sitting next to her sleeping form on the mattress. He just looked at her for a second, taking advantage of being able to see her this way.

Jerry sighed as he leaned down. "Jack may not see it, but you're beautiful." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Kim Crawford."

One last look at her over his shoulder before he walked out, making sure to lock the room from the inside so no drunk, horny guy could get to her.

He then walked off like nothing even happened.

**Sooo, what did you think?**

**This is my first Kickin' It fanfic! I actually liked Jack/Kim at first. And they're still a cute couple. But there's something more…interesting about Jerry/Kim. Maybe because they're the two that not many people think about?**

**Anyway, if I continue this it WILL be a Kerry story. There will be LITTLE Kick! Just making that clear! haha**

**So yeah! Read&review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim walked into the dojo the next day, a pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes. As soon as she put her bag down, she pulled out a bottled water and an aspirin.

Her hangover was unbelievable.

"Hey Kim." Milton greeted cheerfully, causing her to glare at him.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She asked with a forced patience.

He looked to the side. "Right. I forgot you guys went to that party last night." He turned back to her with an expression of sympathy. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Well, every time I walk I feel like the room is spiraling at fifty miles an hour. Is that normal?"

Milton chuckled as she smiled. "Be sure to take a bunch of aspirin."

She held up the small capsule of pills. "Got it covered."

He smiled at her before walking off, leaving her by the bench. She sighed and began to pull her gear out of her bag, but then had to sit down to stop her head from spinning.

Just then Jack and Jerry walked in, laughing about God knows what. She heard the noise and automatically covered her ears.

"Yeah, and that's when I said "Yo, that's not a potato!" Jerry explained, making Jack laugh out loud.

"That's classic, man." He smiled. He then noticed Kim practically in a ball on the bench. "Oh hey Kim. Rough night?"

She looked up at him. "You have _no_ idea."

"Oh, but I might." Jerry smirked, causing Kim to give him one of her warning looks.

Jack shrugged and said, "Well, I know _my_ night was great!" He turned back to Jerry. "Things are getting pretty serious with Amy."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Kim exclaiming, "Alright, I know you two don't have hangovers, but _some _people do! So could you quiet down?"

Jack raised his hands up. "Whoa, sorry."

She nodded him off and went over to her locker, just as Rudy came out of his office. "Okay everyone!" They all gathered around him to listen, when he shrugged. "You know what to do."

He began toward the exit when Jack called, "Hey, where are you going?"

Rudy turned around. "Gotta talk to Falafel Phil. His goat got into my office again last night."

They all nodded in understanding as Rudy left the dojo, leaving them to themselves.

Jerry spotted Kim in the corner and took advantage of the moment, walking over to her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi Kim." He said into her ear, causing her to spin around.

"Ow!" She groaned, holding her head. She then glared at him. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just wanted to know how you're feeling this morning." He raised an eyebrow. "You look awful."

"Thanks. Always something _great_ to hear." She replied sarcastically.

He smirked again. Then he looked around to make sure nobody was near them. "Look, I hope your feelings for me don't get in the way of training today."

She stared at him through narrow eyes. "Jerry, what are you talking about-"

He pushed his index finger against her lips, cutting her short. "We both know that last night was the best night of your life." She rolled her eyes. "But please, I don't want anything to change between us."

"Ha ha, _very_ funny." She turned back to her locker as he laughed quietly.

"But seriously, you don't look so well." He said with a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure you wanna be in here today?"

She sighed before nodding. "I have to. I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way of my training." She looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye. "No matter how strong they are."

He just stared at her with a form of longing in his eyes, when suddenly they were interrupted by someone walking in.

"Hey everybody!" Amy greeted, a smile on her face. Jack looked surprised yet pleased as he walked over and kissed her.

Kim took one glance and scowled. "Oh great, look what the cat dragged in."

Jerry chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Contain yourself."

She was still glaring at the _happy _couple as she mumbled, "Yeah yeah."

He smiled once more at her before walking over to Jack and Amy. "So, how's the girlfriend?"

"She's great!" Amy giggled, her arms around Jack's torso. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Is she cute or what?" He gushed, making everyone else mentally barf over the sweetness of it all.

Jerry looked at them as if they were crazy. "Yeah, okay." They were too wrapped up in each other to notice as he walked over to Milton. "Alright, what are they on?"

Milton rolled his eyes. "They're just in the honeymoon phase."

"Well hopefully it'll be over soon." Jerry muttered.

"Agreed." Milton nodded.

"Oh hey, you wanna see us in action?" Jack asked, where Amy smiled.

"Of course!" She giggled.

Jack smiled at her and walked to the middle of the mat. "Okay, who wants to be the unlucky opponent?" He looked around the room until he saw Kim. "Hey, what about you Kim? We're both black belts."

Kim looked over before downing two more pills. "Sure, whatever you want _Jack_." He missed the bitterness in her tone. She walked over and got into position.

"Ready?" Jack asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

She smirked, showing her normal self for once that day. "I believe the question is…are _you_ ready?"

Jerry smirked at her confidence as she and Jack went at it. She kicked, he ducted, he kicked, she ducted. Just like usual, they were both too good against each other.

Eventually it ended with Jack pinning Kim to the mat, a smile on his face. "Well played, Crawford."

She tried to hide her blush as he helped her to her feet again. But her happy mood faltered when Jack turned back to Amy.

"Wow, that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I only _wish_ I had moves like that!"

Jack put his arm around her shoulders. "Well maybe I can teach you sometime?" She giggled _again_ as they walked to another part of the room.

Kim brushed herself off as Jerry walked over to her. "That was pretty good. But next time I suggest you _don't_ let him win."

She gave him a look. "Wow, what helpful advice!" He chuckled as she stared daggers into the back of Amy's head. "She just _has_ to ruin everything, doesn't she?"

Jerry followed her gaze. "Yeah, well, she _is_ his girlfriend."

"Yeah not helping." She snapped.

He looked to the side. "Sorry. Just making an observation."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your observations." She muttered as she walked away, leaving him with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

"No, Milton, I don't care what you say. Knowing _every_ digit of pi is not something to brag about!"

Suddenly there was a knock on Jerry's door. He glanced at it before sighing into the phone, "Look, I gotta go. See ya man."

With that he pushed the end button and walked over to his front door. Quickly checking his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall, he was satisfied and opened the door to reveal none other than…

"Kim?" He questioned, truly surprised to see her at his door step.

She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hey Jerry."

He stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

It was quiet for a second before she finally looked at him. "Well, i-it has _something_ to do with…uh…"

"Jack?" He asked with a knowing tone.

She hung her head. "Yes. Look, I'm sorry to keep bothering you about this, but you're the only person who knows about my feelings for him. Well, you and _Joan_. But I don't think talking to her would be such a good idea."

He sighed and leaned against the front door. "I get it. You need to vent."

She showed a small smile. "Yeah." Then she breathed out, getting angry again. "I keep thinking about what happened the other day, when Jack and I were fighting."

"It's not such a big deal." He told her, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"It is to me!" She exclaimed, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "Whenever I'm around him I just…I don't know.."

He smirked and looked to the ground. "It's simple; you want him, he wants Amy. Classic tragic love story."

She gave him a look before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Jerry thought for a minute before saying, "Okay, let's try something. You tell me all the great things about Jack and I'll see if they're just in your head or not."

She raised her eyebrows. "How is this going to help?"

He shushed her. "I'm in the zone. Now shoot!"

She sighed. "Fine. Let's see, uh…" She was lost in thought before a dazed smile appeared on her face. "Well, he's attractive. Plus he's smart. Also, let's not forget funny, charming, sweet, loyal, caring. And you know, he's the only other black belt in the dojo!"

Jerry raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat, where she looked to the side and mumbled, "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, one thing is clear."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You're in love with Jack." He explained with a thoughtful look on his face.

She just stared at him before punching his arm. "We've already covered that!"

He winced and held his injury. "Hey, if you don't want my help then-"

"Wait! There _was_ one thing that I thought maybe…" She began. But then she shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want your help!"

She made to run off the porch, but he chuckled. "You want me to _distract_ you again, don't you?"

She sighed and turned around again. "I don't know, it seemed to help that night at the party. And I'm desperate."

He shook his head, still laughing. "I don't know, Kim. I think you might need to start paying me for this."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think of you as a _male prostitute_, Jerry."

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm kidding."

They stood in awkward silence for a minute. She then sighed and said, "You know what, just forget I ever asked. Pretend I never came here tonight."

She started to walk away and he felt a small pang of regret hit his stomach. Truth be told, he wanted to be close to her in _that_ way again ever since the party. So he made up his mind and called, "I'll do it."

She looked back at him with surprised eyes. "You will?"

He hesitated before walking out onto the dark lawn and kissing her fully on the lips. She was taken aback at first as he pulled her closer to him. He then drew back and said, "I want you to be happy, Kim. Or…_happier_ anyway. If this is a way I can help, then I'll do it. No doubts."

She smiled up at him. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't trust you."

He grinned and took her hand, leading her into his house for the night.

**I know, this story is different! haha But just go with it! Jerry is Kim's distraction from Jack, even though he secretly has feelings for her.**

**Anyway, I want to say thank you to all the positive feedback I received! I honestly didn't expect that! :P I don't know if updates will be this fast the next time, but summer **_**is**_** coming up so who knows?**

**Read&review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry and Kim found themselves in a familiar position; both lying next to each other while staring up at the ceiling. In silence.

Then Kim sat up. "I can't believe we did that again."

Jerry watched as she bent down and picked up her shirt, pulling it over her head. "You asked me to."

She nodded before standing up and walking over to her other scattered pieces of clothing. She remained silent as she slowly got dressed, then she faced him again. "So…when will your parents be home?"

He looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. "In about an hour."

She nodded and just stood there awkwardly. Truth be told, the whole situation was awkward.

Kim began to walk around Jerry's room, examining things on his walls and shelves. He watched her with the hint of a smile on his lips, trying not to make it obvious.

"Kim-"

"What are we doing, Jerry?"

He was a bit taken back by her sudden question. "Umm…"

"I mean, this whole thing is _bizarre_, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah." Then he smirked that classic Jerry smirk of his. "But I'm not complaining."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious." He sighed and sat up as she continued on. "I see Jack with Amy. I get upset. I come to you. We have sex. Then we act like it never happened!"

"I know, I've been there." He chuckled.

"I feel like I'm using you, Jerry." She stated uncomfortably.

He sighed again and got up, but not before putting pants on. "That's because you _are_, Kim." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But I'm okay with that!"

"How can you be?" She asked, a look of disbelief etched on her face.

"Because I know you aren't doing it to hurt me. You wanna get your mind off of Jack, plain and simple. I'm just your way of doing it."

She sighed as he dropped his hands and walked back over to his bed, sitting down on it. "It's not a crime."

"It doesn't feel right." She admitted.

"What _is_ right in this world of ours?" He thought aloud, making her chuckle. He noticed and smiled. "See? Don't be so serious about this!"

She groaned. "I know, it's stupid. I just…" She looked him in the eye. "I'm not doing this anymore."

He raised his eyebrows. "So how will you get your mind off of Jack?"

She shrugged and leaned against his dresser. "I'll just have to find another way." She looked at him again. "But not like _this_."

He made a mock pout face. "Aw, I'm gonna miss our little _one night stands._" She smirked and rolled her eyes.

It was quiet between them for a second before she sighed. "Well now I don't know how to forget about him and _Amy._" She said the girl's name with a scowl.

Jerry shook his head. "Then let's _not_ stop this." She looked at him. "There's really no point."

"Yes, there is!" She exclaimed. "Friends don't sleep with each other!"

"Friends _with benefits_ do." He pointed out.

"Okay, but that's not what we are." She stated with an obvious look on her face.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "We've already done it _two_ _times_ together, Kim. Like it or not, we are!"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right." She muttered.

He held his hand to his ear. "What? I didn't quite catch that."

She glared at him. "I'm not saying it again."

He raised his hands up. "I'll take what I can get."

She stared at him for a full minute. "Well if we're going to do this, there needs to be rules."

He looked attentive. "I'm all ears."

"_No one_ can know. If this gets out then things would be too different, plus what would Jack think?" Jerry nodded in agreement. "Also, nothing romantic involved. If one of us, most likely _you_, catches feelings then it would complicate everything."

"Wait, how do you know it would be _me_?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She chuckled. "Because I'm already in love with Jack, remember? And I know you. One look from a girl and you're head over heels."

He looked to the side. _"You really do know me, Kim." _He thought bitterly, before smiling at her. "Alright, no romance."

She thought for another few seconds. "And it can't happen quite as frequently."

"So only when you're upset about Jack?" She swallowed. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"It's the whole reason we're doing this in the first place." She pointed out.

He sighed. "True." Then he smirked. "But also when _I'm_ upset about a girl, got it?"

She hung her head. "Jerry-"

"Take it or leave it, princess." He crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her answer.

She groaned and reluctantly agreed. "Fine. That _would _make it fair anyway." He nodded, a proud smile on his face. "So do we have a deal?"

She held her hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He sighed and did, looking up at her. "Deal."

She smiled. "Good. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She turned, grabbed her bag and walked over to his door.

"You _do_ know that this is messed up, right?" He chuckled. "Disregarding what I said earlier."

She looked at him. "I thought we already covered that?" He smirked as she did. "Goodbye Jerry." She laughed, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, however, the humor left his face and he slumped his shoulders. He should've stopped it, like she wanted to. He didn't want to help her get her mind off of Jack, he wanted to get her mind on _him_.

He secretly hoped that this little arrangement might change her mind about things.

Then her words rang through his mind.

"_I know you. One look from a girl and you're head over heels."_

If she knew him so well, how could she not see that he was indeed head over heels for _her_? He had been ever since she joined the Wasabi Warriors.

He groaned and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. Kim flooded his mind, everything about her intoxicating his senses. He wished he could forget her; maybe he could find someone else to sleep with, just like she was doing with Jack?

But he knew he couldn't do that. He only wanted Kim.

He _should_ forget about her, that would make things easier and it would make him happier. But it would be impossible, not only because he was in love with her, but because he was going to be sleeping with her in the future at some point, near or distant.

The, being together like really was messed up, but for some reason he didn't care. Nor did he plan to change them _at all_.

.

.

.

"Alright everyone!" Rudy announced, clapping his hands together. Everybody in the dojo gathered around him. "I have some important news. My-"

"NASA is finally letting people eighteen and under go into space?" Milton asked excitedly.

"No, my-"

"Martial Arts Weekly is coming and doing an expose on me like I requested?" Jack smirked, popping his collar. But after seeing the look Kim gave him, he shrugged. "What? I _do_ hold the world record for most bricks broken by anyone under 15 years of age."

Rudy rolled his eyes. "_No_, my-"

"Ooh! Falafel Phil is bringing back his famous _Garlic Falafel Balls_?" Jerry exclaimed, a happy look on his face.

"NO!" Rudy shouted. "My cousin _Bertha_ is getting married this Saturday." He said her name in slight disgust. "Which is nothing shy of a miracle, considering she has a unabrow and the manners of a wild chimp. Which is actually an insult to the chimp!"

"Where are you going with this, Rudy?" Kim raised her eyebrows.

"I promised her that you would all be there." Rudy explained, not looking any of them in the eye.

"What?" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

Rudy sighed. "I'm sorry! But my mom told me I had to go. And if I go down, you're _all_ going down with me!"

"You still live with your mom?" Jerry laughed, everyone else joining in.

Rudy rolled his eyes. "That's not the point!" Then he looked desperate. "Please don't make me go alone!"

"Forget it, I'm not going to any wedding." Kim chuckled as she began to walk away.

Jack, Jerry and Milton followed her when Rudy called, "I'll pay for your plane tickets!"

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Jack said over his shoulder.

"A-and your hotel rooms!"

"Still not good enough!" Kim sing songed, smirking with the guys.

Rudy groaned, thinking of what else he could offer. Then he had an idea. "There's a free dinner buffet at the reception!"

Jerry automatically turned around. "I'm in."

"Jerry, you sell out!" Kim chuckled, looking at him with disbelief.

He shrugged. "Sorry babe, I just can't turn down free food at _any_ cost."

She rolled her eyes and turned around again when Rudy said, "Plus Christine Andreas will be there." This got Kim's attention. "And I _know_ how much you love the theater."

She faced him again with a bright smile on her face. "I love her! She was in one of my favorite musicals on Broadway, "The Light in the Piazza!"

Rudy just crossed his arms and nodded. She sighed and walked back over, standing next to Jerry. "Fine, I'm in too."

"Guess I'm not the _only_ sellout." Jerry muttered, making her push him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well _we're_ not!" Jack smirked. "Come on Milton."

"Think about how many sad, lonely girls will be at the reception!" Rudy suggested. "They'll go for _any_ guy I'm sure."

Milton stopped walking before looking at Jack with a sorry look on his face. "Sorry Jack, but he has a point."

He began to walk back over when Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Milton! What about not selling out?"

"Oh how many chances will I get with a girl?" He snapped. No one would admit it, but he was right.

Soon Jack was left standing alone, everyone looking back at him. But he stood his ground, crossing his arms with a proud look on his face.

"Come on Jack." Rudy pleaded. "_They're_ all going." He pointed to the others. "Plus it'll be fun!"

Everyone smiled at the star of the dojo. He seemed to think about it before hanging his head and sighing. "_Fine_. I'll go too."

Rudy practically jumped up and down. "Great! I'll go call her right now!" He ran into his office, disappearing from their sight.

"And I'm gonna go call Amy, tell her I can't hang out on Saturday." Jack sighed, heading outside with his phone in hand.

"Ooh, _bummer_." Kim pretended to feel sorry for him, before smirking. She turned to Jerry. "Looks like he'll be lonely at the wedding."

Jerry just looked at her. "You're _seriously_ going to try something when he already has a girlfriend?"

Kim bit her lip. "Of course not!" Then she smiled. "But maybe he'll _realize_ something when we dance together at the reception?"

Jerry rolled his eyes as she walked away, not going unnoticed by Milton. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he walked over, his arms crossed.

"What was that all about?" He asked, eyeing Jerry.

The taller boy shrugged. "No idea. Kim's always acting weird."

He began to walk away when Milton scoffed. "Please, Kim is only weird when she's trying to hide something. So what's going on?"

Jerry sighed. "Look, it's not my secret to tell. If you wanna know so bad, go talk to her yourself."

There was a bitterness in his tone. Milton raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, sounds like you don't like being in the middle of it."

Jerry just looked at him, annoyance in his eyes. "You could say that." Then he walked away, leaving the red head alone in the dojo.

**There you are, another chapter! haha**

**Sorry it was a little longer this time! But school ends in 2 DAYS, something to be excited about, so the next update will be then! **

**Until Wednesday…don't forget to read&review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I know I said I'd update and yet there's nothing! I apologize for that! But some things went wrong with my laptop, meaning it had to be sent away and fixed! :( I'm currently writing from another computer, see how much trouble I go through for you guys? haha**

**Thanks for hanging in there and enjoy the chapter!**

.

.

.

"Jerry!" Kim shouted as she ran over to the teenage Latino. "Jerry, guess what!"

His face lit up. "Falafel Phil is-"

"_No_, he's not bringing back the damn garlic balls!" She said quickly. "Dude, let those _go_."

He shook his head. "I will _never _forget the heavenly taste of garlic stuffed into tiny balls made by a goat." Kim chuckled. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Her smile reappeared. "Oh yeah! You know how Rudy's cousin's wedding is this weekend?"

Jerry smirked and patted his stomach. "I've made sure to save some room for the free dinner buffet."

She rolled her eyes. "Well _apparently_ when Jack told Amy about it, she got really upset and now they're in a big fight and I think he's not bringing her with him." She had to stop for a breath of air. "Isn't that great?"

"Oh yes, our friend's pain is always something to smile about." Jerry remarked sarcastically as he zipped up his training bag.

Kim chuckled. "Look, I know it's wrong to be so happy about this. But I think this is a chance for Jack to finally realize that he shouldn't be with Amy."

He stood up straight and faced her again. "Don't get your hopes up, sweetheart. They _could_ make up before the wedding you know."

She narrowed her eyes as she pointed a sharp finger at him. "Don't burst my bubble, Martinez."

He held his hands up, sounding amused yet frustrated. "Hey, I'm just trying to warn you. I don't want you getting hurt because of this."

Kim blinked, a look of surprise crossing her features before the hint of a smile appeared on her lips. "That's sweet of you." Then she sighed. "But I'll be fine. I feel like this should be happening between us." She looked over her shoulder, gazing at Jack as he sparred with a dummy.

She was unaware of the longing look that was sent her way.

Kim faced Jerry again. "You agree that Jack and I should be together, right? I'm not completely alone in this?"

He wanted to tell her no, that she belonged with _him _instead of the star of the dojo. But once he saw the hope in her brown eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do so. So he showed her a half smile. "Of course, Kim."

She smiled, looking relieved. "Good. If I was the _only_ one who thought so, then I might've given up all together!" His face fell completely, but she was too busy laughing to notice. "Good thing you were here, right?" She patted his arm and walked away, leaving him to mentally punch himself.

After all, honesty _is_ the best policy. He would remember that for next time.

.

.

.

"Come on guys, saddle up!" Rudy called through the front doors of the dojo.

"Rudy, if you say that _one more time_, I'll make _sure_ we won't be getting to the wedding on time!" Kim shouted, glaring at him.

Rudy's eyes went big before visibly shuddering and disappearing outside. Kim smiled in satisfaction as she turned back toward Jerry, who was smirking. "Impressive."

She shrugged happily. "It's what I do." He chuckled just as someone came over, interrupting them. "Jack!"

"Hey." He faced her. "Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded. "Sure!"

He smiled and walked to the corner of the room. Kim began to follow him when Jerry caught her arm and whispered, "Careful. You don't wanna seem too eager."

She winked at him and walked off, not seeing the look of disappointment on his face once her back was turned.

"What's up?" She asked, coming over to Jack.

He rubbed his palms together before explaining, "Well, you know Amy and I had that fight."

She pretended to look sympathetic. "Yes, unfortunately."

He looked a bit uncomfortable but chuckled anyway. "Yeah. Anyway, I need some advice."

She just barely stopped the scowl from appearing on her face. "O-oh, really?" He nodded. "Well, what about exactly?"

"Amy is upset because we had already made plans for tomorrow. But I had to cancel because of Bertha's wedding." She looked away, although he didn't seem to notice. "You're a girl. I was wondering...how do I explain that it wasn't my fault?"

She opened her mouth, but he continued to rant, seeming to get worked up just _talking_ about it. "I mean, she needs to know that I didn't _plan_ for this to happen!"

"Uh huh." She muttered, nodding although still not looking him in the eye.

"I swear, sometimes she can be so frustrating! She thinks that I can just drop _everything_ for her."

"Maybe you should just end things with her." She mumbled sarcastically.

"What?"

Her eyes got big as she faced him again. "What? I-I didn't say anything!" She tried to laugh it off.

He sighed, not noticing how strange she was acting, and crossed his arms. "I just don't know what to do."

Kim just looked at him. She hated Amy, she hated their relationship, and she hated giving advice. But this was _Jack_. And one thing she hated more than any of the previous things listed was seeing him upset.

So she sighed and said, "Jack, you need to talk to her." He looked at her. "Explain that you'd rather be with her than at some wedding, but made a promise to a friend that you'd be there. No matter what."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the floor, seeming to think it over. She stared at him and, ironically, hoped he wouldn't find her advice useful.

She was disappointed when he smiled at her.

"You're right! I'm gonna go call her right now." He pulled out his phone and turned toward the doorway, but not before patting her on the shoulder and saying, "Thanks. You really helped me out, Kim."

Then he went off. She huffed and muttered, "_Oh goody._"

.

.

.

"You really told him that?" Jerry questioned, his eyebrows raised.

They were currently on their way to the wedding, which was three hours away. Jerry, Kim and Eddy rode up with Falafel Phil while Jack and Milton were with Rudy.

Kim shrugged. "I had to. He looked upset and needed help."

Jerry shook his head, chuckling. "I thought you liked him, Kim. Now you're helping him with his girlfriend troubles? You never cease to amaze me."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Thanks, but it's not like I _wanted_ to do it. I even said he should break up with her. Fortunately he didn't hear me..."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud snore. They looked over to see Eddy roll onto his side, mouth wide open. "Oh Eddy.." Jerry said under his breath,

Kim laughed lightly, making him smile at her. She then leaned forward and said, "Phil, how much longer?"

"About minutes forty!" Phil replied happily.

Kim rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of the seat again. "That's just great."

Jerry gasped. "I am hurt!" Kim raised her eyebrows. "Is being my travel buddy _really _that bad?"

She punched his shoulder as he laughed. "Whatever, I think I'm gonna sleep the rest of the way."

He nodded in understanding. "Good idea. Unfortunately I get a headache when I try to sleep in a moving vehicle." He pouted. "So I guess I'll just be alone."

She chuckled. "You still have Phil."

He glanced at the back of the driver's head before giving her a look. "I'd rather be alone."

She laughed and put her head against the window. But sighed in annoyance when it kept bumping against the glass. "This is the most _frustrating_ thing..."

He caught on to what she was talking about and had an idea. "You can lean against me, if you want."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't that be against some of the rules we laid out?"

He chuckled. "Kim, I'm being a friend here. Nothing more." He didn't care if he just lied to her.

She seemed to think about it before shrugging. "Guess it can't hurt." She put her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Oh yeah, this is _way_ better than the window."

"Thank you." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, although smiling when she did. She then closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

Meanwhile, he was wide awake and enjoying having her at his side. He looked down and smiled at her, noticing how right it felt to have her with him like that.

He just wished _she_ could see it too.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, well, except for Falafel Phil calling back at the store every ten minutes. Eddie was snoring in the passenger seat as Kim slept soundly on Jerry's shoulder.

He would look down at her every once in a while, smiling. He loved the close proximity between them. And even more so because, this time, it wasn't because of Jack. It was just them.

Jerry wished that was how it was all of the time but, as usual, luck wasn't on his side. He knew Jack would eventually come to his senses and be with Kim. Any _normal_ guy would, in his opinion. And then he'd be left on the sidelines, being just the _friend_.

But he didn't count his blessings. Sure, he and Kim were only friends. But that's more than most guys could say. Everyone knew she had a tough attitude, so they knew that it was hard to get close to her. But, somehow, Jerry broke through that.

He was glad that he could be a part of her life _at all_.

Finally, after another hour, the car stopped in the parking lot of the hotel. Eddie awoke with a start, eyes blinking and looking around. "Are we here already?"

Jerry nodded. "Yep." He then turned to Kim, who still had her eyes shut. "Kim."

She stirred slightly, even cuddling into him more. He chuckled and gently shook her shoulder. "Kim, we're here."

He heard her groan as she slowly opened her eyes. "Why couldn't the ride be longer?"

He chuckled again. "You slept for a good hour."

She yawned and pushed off of him, stretching her arms out. "Did you sleep at all?"

Jerry shook his head. "Nah. I like to be awake for car rides." He smirked. "I think I was a dog in the past life." She laughed and looked away. "I'm serious! I like car rides, the sound of the vacuum scares me-"

"Oh, and I'm guessing you like to bark at mail men as well?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "I don't like when they come around…"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing his shoulder. "Okay, Jerry, whatever you say." He smirked as she looked out the window. "Wow, this place is huge!"

Suddenly Rudy appeared, a giant smile on his face. He began to talk but was stopped by Ki holding up her index finger, pressing a button to roll down the window. "What did you say?"

"I said that isn't this place great?" He looked more excited than usual.

They both nodded. "Yeah, as far as hotels go."

Rudy just ignored their comment and pointed to the entrance. "I'm gonna go get our keys." Then his expression turned to disdain. "And don't worry, you each get your _own_ room, as promised."

He began to walk away when Jerry called, "Thanks man! I really appreciate all the _extra_ money you spent on us!" He and Kim laughed at the look their dojo master gave them.

She, still chuckling, opened the car door. He followed her out just as Jack approached them. But one glance at his face and they could tell he was upset.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Jerry questioned with a raise of his dark eyebrows.

Jack simply nodded, letting out a sigh. "That's an _understatement_. Can you believe that Amy is mad at me because I came here?" He crossed his arms. "Unbelievable."

"Maybe you should just forget about her." Kim suggested, not even turning around as she unloaded her bag from the trunk.

Jerry chuckled at her small attempt at winning his best friend over. "_Or_ you should talk to her." He ignored the look the feisty blond gave him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Great idea, Jerry!" Kim said through a fake smile, punching him on the shoulder. He tried not to wince in pain as Rudy came out again.

"Okay, everyone, I have your keys here. Now hurry up! The wedding starts in two hours!"

Kim, being a girl, was the first to grab her plastic card from him and run to the elevators.

.

.

.

After looking at herself _again_ in the bathroom mirror, Kim decided she was ready to go out. She walked out into the main part of her room when there was knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal Jerry, standing there in a suit. "Jerry!" She smiled. "You look so dapper!"

But he just stared at her. "Wow, you look…" Her smile grew as she put her hands on her hips. He met her gaze again and said, "Beautiful."

She sighed and invited him in. "Let's hope Jack thinks that."

Jerry groaned. "Forget his opinion for _one night_, will ya?"

She laughed. "Sorry, I _do_ talk about him a lot, don't I?"

He looked away. "It's best that I don't say anything."

Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed her clutch that matched her dress. "Well, let's get this thing over with."

He extended his elbow and she wrapped her arm around it. "Agreed. The sooner the ceremony, the sooner I get to the free buffet!"

She laughed and walked with him out the door. "There's more important things than _food_, Jerry."

He thought for a minute before shaking his head. "No, not really."

The trip down to the lobby they spent laughing and joking, thinking of things that could go wrong in the wedding. He suggested that the bride break dance down the aisle, and she said maybe the groom should beat box as she did so. That's what usually happened between Kim and Jerry.

Finally the elevator dinged on the right floor. Jerry let Kim step out before him, entering the lobby where Jack was standing alone.

Kim just stood there, staring at his back, before Jerry came over to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll think you look great. I know _I_ did."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks." Then she faced Jack again, who had turned around at that point.

A smile appeared on the face of the star of the dojo, looking at her. She felt her heart leap at his reaction, deciding that it was a good one. She waved at him and he waved back, seeming a bit mesmerized.

They missed Jerry's disappointed expression.

Kim took a step toward him, ready to start her night with confidence, when suddenly they heard another voice call out his name. They both turned to see a red head enter the lobby.

Kim stopped in her tracks as she heard Jack say, "Amy?"

**Okay, let me first say that I'm sorry for the long wait! There was a bit of a complication because I had to get my laptop fixed! :/**

**And the bad news…I'm leaving to go to the Domincan Republic for eight days! I know, that's a long wait! But I hope you all bear with me! I also hope that this chapter will satisfy you until then? :)**

**Please, read&review! And I promise that something BIG happens soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim leaned against the dessert table, a glass of champagne in her hand and a scowl on her face. She was currently too wrapped up watching the man she loved dance with his date to focus on anything else.

"Careful, you're being too obvious." Jerry said as he came up beside her, popping an appetizer into his mouth.

Kim rolled her eyes, not even taking them off of the couple not ten feet away. "What do you want, Jerry?"

"To have one of the bridesmaids fall onto the cake. Anything to see _some_ excitement at this lame reception."

"Why don't you just go back to the hotel?" Kim asked as if it were obvious.

"Because I promised Rudy I'd stay the entire time. I'm many things, but I don't go back on my word." Jerry admitted proudly.

Kim scoffed and took a swig of the alcohol in her hand. "Well, have fun with that. And if I see the maid of honor even remotely close to the snack table, I'll let you know."

Jerry looked at the side of her face, a smile occupying his lips. After a few seconds he asked, "Would you like to dance, Kim?"

She finally tore her eyes away from Jack to meet his. "What?"

He didn't repeat the question, but simply held out his hand to her. She looked at it, glanced at Jack again, sighed, and finished her drink. "It'd be more fun than what I've _been_ doing." She placed the empty glass down on the table behind them and took his hand.

He led her to the middle dance floor, their hands intertwined. He then faced her and put one of his hands on her hip while the other took her hand. Hers was on top of his shoulder and he pulled her closer.

"So, did you enjoy the ceremony?" Kim asked after a while, trying for small talk.

Jerry nodded. "Yep. Got a full thirty minute nap!"

Kim couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from her, a smile finally appearing on her face even if it was small. Jerry was proud to know that _he_ caused that.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked rhetorically.

He smirked and spun her around. "And what about you?" She looked at him again. "Couldn't help but notice your eyes glued to a certain Wasabi Warrior all night."

"How'd you know that? Have _your_ eyes been glued to _me_?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"_Kim_." He drawled, getting her back on topic.

She saw the look he was giving her and sighed. "Alright, fine. Yes, I might've glanced at Jack once or twice."

Jerry scoffed, making her roll her eyes for the hundredth time that evening. "I just can't believe Amy showed up! This was supposed to be _our_ night, when Jack finally realized that he should be with me instead of her."

She shook her head. "It makes me so angry." Jerry looked to the ground as she looked over at Jack again. "Plus, he's too good for her. Even if he didn't do it to be with me, she should be out of the picture anyway. She's a tramp!"

Jerry's eyes went bigger as he laughed. "Whoa, take it easy there tiger!"

She took a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just…" She gazed over his shoulder, looking as Jack smiled at his girlfriend. "I can't help it."

Jerry nodded in understanding as he spun her again, so her back was facing Jack. "Here's an idea; have you tried, I don't know, _forgetting_ about Jack?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not in love with him." Kim retorted.

"True, true. But, believe it or not, I know what the sting of unrequited love feels like."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "You do? Who was she?"

Jerry shook his head. "Not important. I'm just saying that I know how you feel."

Kim sighed before looking up at him again. "Did you ever get over it?"

Jerry met her gaze with an intensity he wasn't used to giving off. "It was hard. In my eyes, she was perfect. She was all I thought about, day and night. And I really thought she was the one. But, apparently, she didn't feel the same way. She was too busy drooling over some other guy to notice me."

Kim looked at him with a form of sympathy in her eyes. "Life just doesn't seem to give us a break, does it?"

He looked away, a small smile on his face. "Not really."

She continued to look at him as he stared off, seeing him in a new light. He wasn't just Jerry anymore. He was her friend. Her best friend.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they swayed. It took him gently by surprise, but he quickly settled into it and smiled into her hair.

"_If you only knew, Kim."_ He thought as the music continued.

A few minutes later they were interrupted by a round of applause. She pulled away and looked around, noticing the crowd clapping to the band that had just finished their song. She then looked at Jerry. "Thanks for the dance."

He shrugged. "Thank _you_. It took my boredom away, if only for about three minutes."

She chuckled and nodded. "Glad I could help. I actually wanted to say that I-"

Her sentence was cut short by another presence beside her. She looked over to see Jack standing there, a grin plastered on his face.

"Jack! Hey!" She smiled, being forced to pretend again.

"How cool was this wedding?" He asked, looking between them. "Can't believe I'm saying this but I actually _enjoyed_ it!"

"_Great_…" Kim said through her smile, looking away.

Of course Jack didn't notice, but _Jerry_ did.

"So, Kim, you wanna dance?" Jack asked, turning to her.

She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "You're asking _me_ to dance?"

He gave a quick nod. "Of course." He chuckled.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Jerry smirked. "I was about to head over to the snack table anyway. So…" He quickly walked off, but not before looking back over his shoulder at Kim. When she smiled and nodded at him, he knew she would be fine and disappeared through the crowd.

An involuntary sigh escaped her as she was left alone with the one person she thought about constantly. He smiled at her as his hands went to her waist, her arms going around his neck. She hated how good it felt.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She commented.

"I am." He chuckled.

"Let me guess…it has to do with Amy?"

Jack sighed. "You know, at first I was pretty mad at her. But when she showed up, looking all cute and apologetic, I couldn't help but apologize too. I mean, life's too short to stay mad at someone."

"Yeah, totally." Kim agreed, looking to the side.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at his girlfriend. Then he turned back to Kim and leaned closer. "I was actually thinking of _breaking up_ with her."

This got Kim's attention. "Wait, what?"

He nodded. "I know, it's crazy! If she hadn't shown up like she did…" Kim had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "But good thing she did, right?"

She blinked and gave a vague nod. "R-right."

For the first time Jack noticed something wrong with her. "What? Do you think otherwise?"

She managed a smile and shook her head. "No, I think you two make a…_wonderful_ couple." She couldn't help but grimace on that word.

He let out a sigh and smirked. "Good. Because if _you_ didn't like her…"

"Why does me liking her make a difference?" She frowned.

"Well because you're one of the most important people in my life." Jack explained as if it were obvious. "And I want to make sure that you get along with my girlfriend."

Kim cursed her heart for swelling at his words. Only Jack could manage to hurt her and make her happy in the course of two minutes.

So she plastered the most convincing smile on her face that she could and said, "Jack, I approve of Amy. You don't have to worry about that."

He mimicked her fake smile. "I'm so glad." He spun her around, laughing as he did so. "So what about you? I've noticed you hanging around Jerry a lot lately."

She chuckled. "I don't like Jerry like that. We're friends, that's it."

Jack held his hands up. "Okay, just asking." He glanced at Amy. "I hope you find someone though. Being in love…it's the best feeling. I want you to experience it."

She just stared at him, noticing the irony of his words. If only he knew that she _did_ know that feeling, how great it felt and how happy it made her.

Too bad he was completely oblivious to it.

.

.

.

Hours after the reception, when drinks ran out and the bride and groom had disappeared, people finally went back to their rooms.

Jerry had left a while ago, not having seen Kim since her dance with Jack. He hung out with Milton for a little bit, even scoring the red head a dance with an attractive girl. But, even though his promise to Rudy said that he'd stay the _entire_ time, he ditched the party and went back to his own room.

He had just changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt when there was a knock on his door. He groaned and trudged over to it, opening it only to reveal Kim. She was still in her dress and her hair had fallen from its up do.

"Kim?" He asked, raising his dark eyebrows.

She didn't reply, only pushed passed him into the room. "Won't you come in?" He said sarcastically, closing the door behind her.

He watched as she paced back and forth, not saying a word. She looked upset as she moved, her eyebrows in a tight frown as she was wringing her hands together. Jerry leaned against the door, knowing without her having to explain what the reason was.

_Jack_.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked, pushing off the door and taking a step toward her.

She looked up, seeming to notice him for the first time despite it being _his_ room, and bit her bottom lip. The thoughts were visibly processed in her brain as she looked at him, appearing to make a decision in her head.

Suddenly she walked over to him and brought her hand up to the back of his neck. She pulled him down and connected her lips with his, taking him by surprise. He could taste the alcohol on her lips.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked, frowning as well.

She just looked at him. "This is our arrangement. When I'm upset about Jack we sleep together."

He knew she was intoxicated by her statement. _Sober_ Kim would never be that blunt. His thoughts were interrupted by her kissing him again.

"But I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He said, pulling away.

She huffed, clearly annoyed. "I _want_ this, okay? Since when are you considerate when it comes to sex?"

She had a point. Jerry was known as a womanizer. And everyone knew he wasn't a virgin anymore.

But, when it came to Kim, he was different.

She, even in her inebriated state, could tell that he was still resistant. So she came closer and whispered, "Please."

He sighed and, ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach, pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against his mouth as he spun her around, pinning her between him and the door. Her hands went up to his neck as she pulled him closer.

His fingers fiddled with the back of her dress. Finally he got the zipper undone and pushed it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to become a pool of fabric at her feet. She quickly wrapped her legs around his torso and let him carry her to the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered as he set her down.

He just looked at her for a second before turning off the light and kissing her again.

**Yes, another chapter! I'm back from the Dominican Republic and full of inspiration! haha**

**Please read&review! I don't mind long feedback, so say whatever is on your mind! Unless it's hurtful, then keep it to yourself! :P I don't mind constructive criticism, just keep it polite okay? :)**


End file.
